


The Doctor will see you now (Small One-Shot)

by downwith



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Dr. Strange - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Benedict being the dork he always is, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downwith/pseuds/downwith
Summary: What happens in Benedict's apartment after that cheeky line he delivers on TV. I think someone likes it more than they should.





	

“Really Ben? ‘The doctor will see you now.’” I mimicked the same tone that Benedict had used when he delivered that cheeky line on television. My giggles starting to burst out. “You could not have been more cheeky.”

He laughed as he walked in behind me and in to his apartment. The one we had been spending more time in the last few months. 

Dating Benedict was a joy. He was such a gentleman and so very sweet and ridiculous (an asset that oddly made me love him even more). It was no surprise that after 5 months I wanted to spend almost every night with him.

“Didn't amuse you darling? Took me a solid minute to think about it.” He asked once we were inside. 

“Noticed quite as much.” I teased. 

Although i couldnt see him, I knew he rolled his eyes and soon after i heard his chuckle. 

Both of us headed in to the kitchen as routine dictated. Date, late night meal with some wine, relax in the living room and sometimes even proceed on to the bed. Most of the times it did. 

“Didn’t know you were in to that sort of thing.” I continued, a smirk plastered on my face. 

He narrowed his eyes at me from the other side of the kitchen counter. 

“I’m really not. But Im guessing i struck something with you didn’t i?” He had his back towards me as he looked through the cabinets but i could hear his smile. 

I scoffed. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

He turned around, putting the wine bottle on the kitchen counter and proceeding to look at me. “Well, are you feeling a bit strange tonight love?”. A goofy smile formed on his face, not being able to keep the seductive facade for more than a few seconds. 

“Oh god, No.” I giggled at his attempt and stood up to look for the wine glasses. Well, not exactly look as I’ve memorised where he keeps them after so many times. 

After i put the glasses on the counter and Benedict filling them up with delicious wine, he suddenly grabbed on to my waist from behind and brought my back against his chest. 

“You’ll have to make an appointment first.” His tone was the same as before. 

“That’s it im going to the living room.” I laughed, grabbed my glass of wine, and tried to slip out of his grasp but he caught hold of my hand preventing me from going too far. 

“You are looking a bit red darling, should probably take your body temperature.” He put his other hand against my forehead in such an innocent matter that it made me roll my eyes at his ridiculousness.

I used his grip on my hand to pull him in for a quick kiss. “You are shit at this mister Cumberbatch”. I said, smiling against his lips. 

“I beg your pardon? This is probably the most erotic moment we've ever had.” I heard him say as i walked out towards the living room. 

***************************  
As the night went on we found ourselves once again sitting on his couch, watching one of my favourite documentaries that we’ve probably seen millions of times but as always Ben being the sweetheart he is didn't even complain. 

Having his arm around me and the scent of his cologne filling up my lungs made me want to seek out the closeness that was always common for us at this time of night.

I stared at him, admiring every detail of his face and the way his white button up shirt made him look so...

“Have i got something on my face?” He interrupted my thoughts. Turning his face to look in to mine. 

“You looked very handsome today.” It bursted out before I thought it would. 

“Did i now?” He was very much amused. Benedict being the modest and shy man he always has been.

“Im serious Ben!” I objected. 

“I know you are. You looked exceptionally beautiful today as well my love. Couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” He kissed my forehead and held me closer.

It wasn’t what i wanted. I wanted more. 

I lifted up and without warning sat on his lap. Although he was shocked at first (pretty stupidly so) he immediately proceded to put his hands on my waist as i lowered down my mouth against his. Kissing him like i’ve wanted to kiss him from the moment he walked out of his room wearing that grey suit. 

After quite a few seconds and kisses that left me breathless and Benedict groaning against my mouth, i decided to pull away to tell him something that only just then I came to realise. 

“You were right” I said, too close to his swollen lips. 

“Im certain I was.” He said dismissively and short of breath, connecting his lips with mine shortly after. 

I giggled at his eagerness and had to push down on his chest so i could speak.

“That cheeky line did get to me. Just a little bit.” 

“Is that so?” He was smirking like a fool and then he imitated my line from earlier. “Didn’t know you were in to that sort of thing.”

“Oh shut up. Just because its you.” I tried pushing against his chest but his hand caught mine quickly enough to stop me. 

“Because its me?” Although he still had that cocky smirk on his face, his tone sounded nervous and bashful. 

“Yes, you silly man.” 

He cocked a brow. “Well.. in that case…” He suddenly grabbed me by the bum and turned us around so my back was against the seat. Shock evident in my squeal. 

“BENEDICT”.

“The doctor needs to take a look.” 

I started giggling uncontrollably. “Oh no, what have i done?” Even though i was teasing, a part of me was shaking with anticipation. 

He was suddenly serious but a smile was still creeping on to his face. “I’m going to need you to take this seriously and keep still so i can get my job done”.

I wanted him to kiss me once again so i reached out to grab on to his face but he took both my arms and pinned them against my head. Catching me off guard and an “OH” made its way out of my mouth. 

“I said keep still darling.” He smirked but soon after he kissed me just as i wanted him to do in the first place. 

He started moving towards my jaw,and my neck. My pulse elevating rapidly and in a short amount of time. “Have to make sure …. everything…is.. in…. order.” Every pause he used to kiss down my body...my chest, in between my breasts. "Don’t i? Make sure your money is worth the appointment?”

He was being ridiculous again but my laughs soon turned in to moans as he kissed lower and lower. I felt my whole body blushing at his attention. 

But then he stopped. 

“Got you all agitated already darling? I’m gonna have to use this more often.” 

“Shut up, Benedict.” Was all the wit i could muster.

The last thing i felt was his rumbling laughter against my thigh as everything dissolved in to bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to posting on this site, so i appreciate any feedback or suggestions! Thank You


End file.
